Harry Potter and The Secong Wizarding War Book one The Fall
by ScotchBroth
Summary: Hogwarts has fallen, Britain has fallen, Voldemort has won however Harry Ron and Hermione have escaped and prepare to attempt to retake Britain from Voldemort's clutches.
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

Harry Potter and The Second Wizarding War Book One

I own nothing characters and settings based on Jk Rowling's Wizarding World

Some characters have been created to tell this story.

AN 1 : The battle of Hogwarts has been lost Harry, Hermione and Ron have escaped. The fate of wizarding Britain is Unknown. This story will follow Harry, Ron and Hermione's lives as they plan on what to do now and some snippets of life in Wizarding Britain (from other characters) as surviving OOTP members and DA members.

AN2: This is my first time writing any sort of story any advice or criticism is welcomed.

AN3: i have left certain deaths up in the air as I might use some of these characters later on in the story I intend to write three books in this fan fiction and I have an idea of using Lupin in a much different manner from the way he is portrayed in the books.

AN:4 this is just a short introductory chapter to place Harry Ron and Hermione where I want them to start the actual Second Wizarding war.

 **Chapter 1: The Fall**

Boom! The sound of falling masonry, the screams and shouts of the retreating defenders of Hogwarts is all Harry could hear as he, Ron and Hermione exited the room of requirement. The Death Eaters pushed their advantage as a small group of students rounded the 7th floor corridor pursued by five Death Eaters firing off hexes. As three of the hexes made connection with their targets Harry rounded pointing his wand at a broken stone pillar which once held a small statue "windardium leviosa" the largest remnant of the pillar rose from the ground, taking aim Harry bellowed "depulso!" the banishing charm sent the pillar hurtling towards the death eaters and Harry was rewarded with a loud Thunk as the pillar slammed into two of the approaching death eaters who crumpled. Quick fire stunning spells from Ron and Hermione dealt with the remaining death eaters as Harry cast a shield charm over their would be victims. "What's going on in the rest of the castle?" Harry asked the students "it's not good we're outnumbered and we haven't been able to keep the death eaters out of the castle" replied a red hair girl Harry recognised as a Hufflepuff from the year above .

The Diadem had been destroyed however it seemed the battle was going heavily in Voldemort's favour. Harry stood stock still weighing up his options as the battle raged. "The snake Harry, where is the snake!" Hermione shouted bringing Harry out his contemplation "Just the snake left then it's just him mate, where is he? , use the connection". It was easy, Harry closed his eyes and saw, Voldemort at the rear of his advancing Death Eaters as they pushed through the students defending the entrance to the castle moving over the lifeless forms of Colin Creavy and Hannah Abbott. "it's not good the castle's going to fall and we have lost a lot of good people" "but where is he!" Ron exclaimed exasperated "just about to enter the castle we should go and fight". "get under the cloak, all of us" Hermione ordered. "what's the plan?", "kill the snake" Harry retorted with a touch of annoyance "with what, I lost the Basilisk fangs in the room of requirement" Hermione replied. "Let's move its no use standing here debating".

As the trio descended staircases sending jinxes towards death eaters from under the invisibility cloak heading toward the great hall. As they reached the top of the marble staircase leading to the great hall the scene that met their eyes horrified them. Defenders of Hogwarts were falling in their troves and the Death Eaters were making easy work of the wizards and witches. Only the order of the phoenix members were holding their own and were quickly being overcome by far greater numbers. The order members were firing of blanket fire spells covering the students as they attempted to get climb the staircase "They are trying to flee, probable trying to escape through the passageway to the Aberforth's pub" Hermione noted before adding "the order are trying to buy them time what are we going to do?" "The snake is not even with Voldemort" Harry muttered as Ron shuddered at the mention of the name. "So much wasted" "we are going to have to flee with the other students... and formulate a plan, live to fight another day" Hermione said her voice breaking as she watched her fellow students succumb to the Death Eater onslaught and the Order's almost futile attempt to cover them. "No! We're not leaving everyone to be killed while we slip away under the cloak". "We are going to have to mate" said Ron stiffly "we can use the secret tunnel heading to Honeydukes" Harry said nothing as his two best friends led him away. The passageway was clear as all the Dementors had joined the battle above.

The trio exited Honeydukes the caterwauling charm still blaring as the high street stood still. "Where to?" asked Hermione "Shell Cottage" muttered Ron. "No we can't stay in the country that was the last of any resistance to Voldemort in case you hadn't noticed." Hermione held out here hands and together they disapperated with a loud crack and arrived in a field just outside of a small village the sun was just rising and the dew from the grass was soaking their feet. "Where are we?" Harry asked "just outside a fishing village called Beer in Devon I thought we could get on a boat headed for France" they headed into the village under the cloak heading towards the harbour. "I can't believe Voldemort won" said Harry. Before anyone could reply all they heard were a series of loud Cracks! As a group of three wizards apparated before them. "They're not death eaters" Ron said under his breath "no death eater robes. "Show yourself" called a raspy voice no one recognised "must be an order member to be using The Dark Lord's name Vale" another voice muttered "well whoever they are their protective enchantments will have broke get looking" Ordered Vale. "They can't see us" whispered Hermione "well this is the true invisibility cloak, we could sneak by" suggested Ron "good idea no need to attract anymore attention". As Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped away the three snatchers split up and Harry, Ron and Hermione headed into the village and waited for daybreak to arrive.

When they arrived at the harbour the trio took shelter under a dilapidated old shed that used to house fishing equipment. "What do we do now?" "wait for a passenger ferry heading to France apparate onto the deck and hide out until it reaches France" said Hermione. "That is all well and good but how will we know which one is going to France?" asked Ron "wait!" Harry said as he noticed a group of people entering an information bureau. "Stay here and stay low" Harry exited the shed under the cloak and slipped in behind the last person entering the bureau.

Relieved at getting inside unnoticed he skulked around the edges of the room looking for anything that could tell him when the next ferry for France was departing. Harry found what he was looking for just to the right of the help desk. He had to be careful as not to upset the magazine rack full of leaflets regarding the different services that are provided at the harbour. He waited until someone raised a query with a clerk and every so carefully slid a leaflet for direct ferries from the rack under his cloak. As he snuck back into the old shed Ron and Hermione gave a start of surprise "Harry I got such a fright" Hermione said "there's a ferry departing for Calais at 11.15 and its 8.30 roughly just now" "How'd you know that?" "clock behind the help desk in there" Harry pointed in the direction of the information bureau. "If we hang about here and wait we should see it arrive and we can apperate on board before it docks". After a rather boring few hours spent suffering Ron's moans of hunger they saw the ferry preparing to dock. They apparated onto the deck with a loud crack "did we hit something boss?" One of the sailors said to the captain "sure sounded like it didn't it Johnson, get it into dock and we'll do an inspection before we let the passengers board.

As the sailors satisfied themselves that no damage had been done to the boat causing the ferry to be 2 hours late for departure Harry wondered if the two confunded muggles currently sitting up on a bench on the deck would draw much attention as he, Ron and Hermione stowed away in their car under the invisibility cloak. "do you think you-know-who will make another horcrux now he knows we've been hunting them?" pondered Ron "I doubt it he has rendered his soul so unstable by creating 6, the soul is supposed to remain whole Ron". _Not that it matters now_ though Harry _we've fled left everyone to suffer an horrific fate whilst we scuttle of to safety_. "we will come back" Hermione said as if she had read his mind "we just need to formulate a plan and get help" "do you think anyone survived?" Asked Ron "I don't know". Ron had been going between despair at the thought of the fate of his family and moaning about not having eaten since they had been in the Hog's Head "shell cottage and your auntt Muriel's were both under the fidelius charm so if they managed to escape they should be safe" said Harry knowing it would be little to no comfort for Ron. "oh here they come" the two middle aged muggles were walking towards the car "we must be about to land at Calais" said Hermione. As the ferry docked and the ramps were lowered the muggles drove on to gravel not knowing they had three stow away passengers, several miles down the road the car stopped and the couple got out and entered a small cafe. "they're in" Harry said "right sneak out now and head behind the cafe" Hermione ordered when they climbed out of the car Hermione stuffed the cloak in the beaded bag and the trio ran behind the cafe "what now? Stop and have a nice breakfast? Maybe a little croissant?" the snide remark from Ron made Hermione scowl "no we're going to Paris to the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France" "erm in English please" "the French ministry of magic, it's somewhere in Paris" "yeah just like the ministry is somewhere in London" Ron scoffed. "I overheard Fleur say that the visitors entrance is concealed within a Wallace Fountain in Paris as she was bragging about how France is much better than England to Mrs Weasley". "So we just have to find this Fountain doesn't sound that hard" "not exactly" "why not exactly?" "there are roughly 70 of these Wallace Fountains in Paris" "oh great" "look!" Harry shouted before Ron amd Hermione got into a full scale row let's just get on the move the sooner we move the sooner we find it" the three joined hands and turned on the spot and the feeling of crushing darkness and suffocation enveloped them as the trio dissapeared from the back of the cafe.

After several hours of trawling through Paris from the Boulevard de Sébastopol on the 3rd Arrondissement to the Rue de St-Pétersbourg on the 8th Arrondissement the gang apparated onto the square of the Place Saint Sulpice on the 6th Arrondissement. It was getting dark now and there were few people around as the lights illuminated Paris!. "Surely we will find this tonight" Harry said "look!" Hermione Shrieked "what" Harry rounded his wand drawn expecting death eaters. "The muggles are avoiding that fountain just like..." "the leaky cauldron!" "this is it" Ron interjected sounding optimistic. They approached the fountain carefully and as the got closer the fountain shimmered and the appearance changed with a sign at the top stating Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France entrée des visiteurs. Harry's excitement growing as they came ever closer to entrance, they were less than ten feet away when he heard a voice from directly behind him that instantly filled him with horror before he recognised the accent wasn't Brittish

"Ahhhh Harry Potter, I never expected to see you here in Paris" before adding in a dejected tone "Dumbledore must be dead then if Britain has fallen, come with me France will be invaded by the Dark Lord next after he has brought the populas of muggle Britain to it's knees. We are going to have to train you three to fight a geurilla campaign when the time comes. " The mysterious figure wandlessly summoned an empty can of juice from a near by bin muttered "portus" and the can glowed blue. "Come with me we are on your side, we can't stay here i'll warn the French ministry to prepare for the Dark Lord's attack." "Expecto Patronum !" The silver pratonus flew straight at the ministry entrance and dissapeared underground. Do you think we should go ? " asked Hermione "what choice do we have ?" Nodding in aggreement the three walked over to the stranger and together all four placed there hands on the portkey.

With a familliair feeling of being hooked in the gut by a fishing line they entered the void for what felt like an unnaturally long portkey journey. The trio hut the ground with a loud thunk on a walkway in a wooded aread at the foot of a mountain just before a massive gate addorned be a Thunderbird, a Wampus, a Horned Serpent and a Pukwudgie. The trio vomited realising they had just used an unauthorised international portkey for the first time. "Welcome to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am professor Agilbert Fontaine Headmaster of Ilvermorny."


	2. Chapter 2 Ilvermorny

**Chapter 2 Ilvermorny**

As Harry gathered himself the taste of vomit prominent in his mouth he registered two things. They were now across the Atlantic on a different continent and he could now make out the features of the stranger that led them from Paris. Professor Agilbert Fontaine was slightly taller than Harry with Greying Dark Hair and a medium length grey beard and green eyes. "Please place these Gordian Knots around your neck it is the only way the castle will grant you entrance" Professor Fontaine reached into his robes and produced a handful of these Knots, took three and gave them to Harry who distributed them.

"I had been travelling to France to meet with the International Confederation of Wizards, they had something in which to inform MACUSA and I volunteered wishing to visit Madame Maxime at her school, however now I can make an educated guess at the nature of the confederations information. That would be the death of the Chief Warlock, how long as Albus been dead?" "Over a year" Hermione replied it seemed her reflex for answering questions was still strong "Oh, that's troubling I thought they would have informed us of that a year ago. Tell me what is the state of the Ministry in London?" "the minister is under the imperious curse The Dark Lord has taken over the ministry very quietly, people are sure of what is happening but unsure of who to trust so keep their suspicions to themselves" Harry replied. "We shall discuss this further in my office. First I'd like you to disillusion yourselves I would rather no one saw Harry until I have informed my teachers of what is happening then I'll inform MACUSA." "MACU-" Ron started to ask before Hermione interjected "The Magical Conference of the United States of America, the American Ministry" "you read too many books" Ron muttered. "We never finished school or even started 7th year but we have an invisibility cloak" Harry told the professor "okay put on the cloak and follow me. I will disillusion your friends".

It was midday judging by the position of the Sun in the sky. Students were roaming the grounds which were surrounded by high colourful bushes, large trees, statues and fountains. Harry could see a Quidditch pitch off in the distance. As the group approached the entrance of the granite castle they could see marble statues of the two founders of Ilvermorny on either side of the entrance. The Headmaster gave a running commentary of the grounds and was unheard by the students roaming the grounds as they were making quite a racket. As they approached the great doors opened at the gesture of the Headmaster's hand.

Inside, at the entrance hall Professor Fontaine informed the group about the four large wooden statues of the four houses: Thunderbird, Horned Serpent, Wampus, and Pukwudgie. "There is a wooden circular balcony where the older students watch in silence as the new students are sorted and is topped by a glass cupola. The Entrance hall is made of stone and has the Gordian Knot in middle of the floor. There is also a large hall where students select or are selected by a wand. A haggard looking Witch came running toward the Headmaster, "I am sorry Professor Rowand I have a prior engagement I will however be gathering all the professors together in the evening I have news from Europe and you can raise anything with me afterwards." Looking quite disgruntled at being brushed aside the professor stood there as Fontaine led the trio up to 5th floor and into his office and lifted the disillusionment charms from Ron and Hermione.

Professor Fontaine's office was remarkably unlike Dumbledore's, Harry did not know why he thought it would be the same. It was closer to the shape of a rectangle where Dumbledore's was round. There was the odd whizzing instrument and the room mostly consisted of a rather large personal library. The thing that remained the same as the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts was that the portraits of all the former Headmasters were hung on the wall. The Headmasters were either feigning sleep or actually sleeping, Harry felt they were pretending to sleep in order to eavesdrop having experienced this in his 5th year.

"How did you know who I was professor?" enquired Harry as He, Hermione and Ron sat across the desk from the Professor "Mister Potter, everyone in the wizarding world knows who you are, I wasn't sure at first, after I had followed you for a couple of hours and gotten a decent look at your face I was sure" "you were following us?" Harry said a touch of anger creeping into his voice. "You apparated into an alleyway on the 4th Arrondissement that houses several wizarding shops, I saw, disillusioned myself then followed and when you went to enter the Ministry in Paris I revealed myself. I was sure no good reason could have led you to be in Paris and decided to act. I believe it was for the best you will be safer here for longer than in France and we can prepare longer here before I send you to the MACUSA." "You're sending us to MACUSA? " Hermione asked "yes I will teach you myself in advanced transfiguration, charms, potions and defence against the dark arts before my successor at the auror department gives you the experience necessary to retake Britain from The Dark Lord. Now please tell me all that has happened since Albus' death".

For what felt like most of the day Harry recounted everything that had happened since that night on the lightning struck tower almost a year ago. How the Ministry had been corrupted from within, how the Order had went into hiding and the battle for Hogwarts. Harry had felt his vision blur a few times during the telling and attributed this to a lack of sleep. Harry had left out the information regarding Voldemort's Horcruxes still unsure if this man could be trusted or if Dumbledore would have approved. "Ahhh okay thank you for sharing this information with me now I wonder were you ever going to tell me about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes?" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked horrified "how did you know?" Harry asked suspiciously almost confirming outright that this man was untrustworthy. "Legilimency Mr Potter" "that's why my vision blurred!" Harry looked extremely miffed, having had his mind invaded so easily by a stranger. "I shall have to teach you Occlumency as well, it would bode ill should your future plans be detected this easily. It is an obscure branch of magi-" "I am aware of Occlumency"Harry interrupted. _Great more mind invasion_ Harry felt like he had suffered quite enough intrusions of his thoughts first Snape then the connection with Voldemort and now this "I have had lessons before now". "I see I gather Albus wanted the connection closed, a wise idea" "how did you know about that?". "I just told you, I had to be sure of everything that has happened. Although I do not know how the connection occurred, I could hazard a guess, however that it is unimportant against closing the connection whilst you are at my school to protect my students and staff, we shall start that in the morning for all three of you."

The sun was setting and Professor Fontaine had gone down to the Great Hall for the evening meal not before ordering Harry under the cloak and re applying the disillusionment charms on his friends. The three friends had entered into a frenzied discussion upon the Headmaster's departure and had agreed that they felt they could trust him. The trio were however unsure whether they should remain in America whilst muggles, muggleborns, friends and families were in mortal danger. "He is returning with the heads of houses" a Witch with curly black hair informed them breathlessly as she ran back into her portrait. "I would vacate your seats and stand in the corner if I were you three". Professor Fontaine entered his study followed by one Wizard and three Witches. The Wizard was very tall, with ginger hair and was very slender Harry had quite felt he was gazing at Ron's future self. One of the Witches was quite stout and smug looking with curly jet black hair and a protruding mole on her left cheek, the other two Witches were rather tall with medium length dark brown hair, Harry thought the only way he could tell them apart was the fact they were wearing different robes.

"I have news from Europe. I thought I would inform you three first as the heads of houses before I inform the rest of the faculty". "Well what it is Professor?" The stout Witch with the mole demanded "The..." Professor Fontaine seemed hesitant to portray this news as disturbing as it was. "The British Ministry has fallen to the Dark Lord". The four professors looked shocked "what about the Potter boy? I thought he was the rallying point for any British resistance?" The tall ginger Wizard asked. "He has survived and escaped" Professor Fontaine replied "and how do you know that?" one of the tall Witches asked. "Harry please take off your cloak" Professor Fontaine requested, Harry was hesitant but felt as though there was nothing to lose by revealing himself. He stepped out from under the cloak and the heads of houses stood there with astonished looks their jaws slightly agape. "I first encountered Harry as he and his two friends apparated into an alleyway in Paris, I pursued and once I was sure it was him I approached him. Harry Potter I would like to introduce you to Professors Valentina Woodburn our potions master and head of Pukwudgie house" He gestured towards the stout Witch with the mole who nodded. "Pardus Poole, Head of the Horned Serpent house and Arithmancy professor". The first tall Witch smiled. "Professor Clipeum Cage, head of Thunderbird House and our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor". The tall ginger Wizard gave a sort of salute in Harry's direction "and finally professor Solis Salacia, head of Wampus House and our Astronomy professor". The other tall Witch bowed her head. Harry could now see that there were blatant differences between the two witches Professor Poole was considerably paler that Professor Salacia and had dull brown eyes where Professor Salacia's where a pale blue colour. "Professors this is Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived" Said Professor Fontaine.

"Why have you brought him here Headmaster? Where are his friends?" Professor Cage looked curious as to the Headmaster's plan. "They are here" Professor Fontaine waved his wand lazily and the disillusionment charms lifted as Hermione gave a small shriek. "Professors this is" "Hermione Granger" Hermione squeaked "Ron Weasley" Ron said will a small cough. "I have brought them here as they will need to be trained further than their school educations in order to attempt to dethrone The Dark Lord." The Heads of Houses nodded their acknowledgement and Professor Fontaine informed the professors not to disclose the trios' presence at the school and that they would be staying at the castle for time being.

Daily Prophet 8th May 1998

 **Wanted!**

 **Harry Potter Hermione Granger Ronald Weasley**

By order of the Ministry of Magic the warrants of arrest for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have been issued and a Forty Five Thousand Galleon reward for the capture and subsequent delivery of Harry Potter to the ministry has been placed. A further Twenty Thousand Galleon reward is granted for the captures of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. A small reward of 100 Galleons is offered for any information that leads to the capture of the three. These three perpetrators have been placed at the top of the Ministry's most wanted list as of 11:49 pm of the 7th May 1998.

The article droned on and on in the same fashion for most of the first page. Neville Longbottom scoffed at the article as he gazed at the pictures of his three friends and the boy he thought would have saved them from the scourge of He Who Must Not Be Named . He had barely escaped Hogwarts with his life _luckier than most_ thought Neville but he had been on the run since and the last five days had been hell. Sleeping in alleyways, scavenging scraps from bins and collecting rain water from puddles to drink. He didn't know if his Gran had survived the battle or if anywhere was safe to hide. He wondered to himself if the order was still resisting the Dark Lord and decided to put that to the back of his mind, if they were or if they had been eradicated mattered little at the moment Neville's main priority right now was survival. He had been sitting in a doorway around fifty feet from the dustbin he had seen the wizard drop the copy of the Daily Prophet reading the headline and the first half of the article, He got up and walked on. _How could Harry abandon us all like that we were all fighting for him_ "got you now Longbottom" the Wizard Neville had seen drop the paper into the bin was now behind him as he realised he must have been being followed. Neville turned and screeched "Stupefy!" the Wizard blocked it, Death Eater or Ministry official they were both the same now and he had to beat the man in front of him. His opponent fired of a Hex, He had never been great at duelling and his blocking ability was near non-existent. He dove out the way as the hex grazed his jeans, scrambled to his feet and yelled "expelliarmus!" The man deflected the charm easily as he mocked Neville "is that all the son of the great Aurors can do, almost not worth my time tracking you". Neville's anger burst from him at the mention of his parents and fired off a hex that was deflected again. The street Neville had been on was an old industrial estate that had seemed abandoned, he had only seen a handful of people go down the street all day, he should have realised that any wizard that appeared in this street would have been looking for him. Neville's attacker was jeering and had moved into an archway of a derelict stone building that had warning signs littered all around the entrance. Neville saw his chance as his opponent took his eye off the prize to mock him more. "REDUCTO!" Neville pointed his wand at the archway above the wizards head and it crumbled smothering the man completely under dust and rocks leaving the face of the building looking like it had been hit by a wrecking ball. Relieved Neville went over to the rubble pile and levitated some if the rocks away, the man was unconscious at best with a deep gash on his head and his leg was at an odd angle. Neville raised his wand and pointed it at the wall next to the wizard and carved out a Phoenix satisfied Neville turned on the spot and disapparated with a loud crack.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to School

**Chapter 3 Back to School**

After introducing Harry to his heads of houses Professor Fontaine then summoned the rest of his faculty and informed them of the situation. The Headmaster held back two of his teachers and introduced them to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Professor Reneta Rowand was the schools Charms professor who Harry recognised as the Witch who Fontaine had rebuffed earlier in the day and Professor Mutare Mutatio a burly Wizard a blonde comb over that didn't quite hide the bald spots on his head was introduced as the school's Transfiguration teacher. "Professors Cage, Mutatio and Rowand will assist me in preparing you three for what is to come" the Headmaster said with a small grin. "Professor Fontaine where will we be staying?" Asked Hermione "there are old classrooms that can be of use and a few charms should be sufficient to hide the room as a plain wall. Professor Rowand could I ask that you prepare one of the old classrooms on the second floor that aren't used anymore?". "Yes Headmaster" Replied the witch and in a flurry of robes turned and left the office. "As for tonight" Professor Fontaine flicked his wand and conjured three sleeping bags "you shall sleep here, I will return in the morning I am going to inform MACUSA as to the fate of Wizarding Britain and to warn them to prepare it, He will turn his eye here eventually" everyone present understood 'He' meant Voldemort.

"Legilimens " Harry saw Severus Snape standing before brandishing his wand "you are not trying hard enough". Harry's knees had crashed to floor in the dungeon of Hogwarts castle and as Snape ridiculed him more about his lamentable Occlumency ability Professor Fontaine retreated from his mind. "You do seem to have trouble with this branch of magic don't you Harry?" Harry said nothing it was blatantly obvious he was no good at it, why didn't he just teach Harry something useful like master level defensive magic. This Occlumency lesson wrangled Harry having watched Hermione successfully repel the professor on the 7th attempt. "Prepare Potter I am going to go again" _shit!_ Harry thought _I am going to need to master myself I can't keep relying on Hermione in every difficult situation_ "legilimens!" visions came flying from the deepest recesses of Harry's mind, he was fighting the Basilisk, the lynx was giving him a riddle, Sirius' bark of a laugh as a jet of green light his chest. _Come on Harry your better than this, now close your mind!_ He tapped into every little drop of mental power he possessed and the visions slowed, Dudley didn't think he was a waste of space, he has just unwrapped his Firebolt, Hedwig was lying lifeless in her cage. Harry braced himself for one last effort and finally the visions froze still as if a video tape had been paused, his vision now split between the office and his mind. With immense disappointment the visions had resumed and he could hear Hagrid knocking down the door of he hut on the rock. With a sharp stab of pain Harry hut the ground as usual as Fontaine lifted the spell "that was better, you can rest for now Harry. Now Mister Weasley I shall try to invade your mind". Ron had fared better than Harry but couldn't fully repel Fontaine. They had been at it all morning since 7:30 am and Fontaine relented shortly after 11:00 am. "I know you'd rather be back home fighting and marshalling resistance but I fear the last of any resistance fell with Hogwarts" Professor Fontaine noted sympathetically "I won't be teaching you anything further today however Professor Cage will be testing your duelling abilities later on this evening so rest for now and I shall send for lunch". As soon as he left Ron and Harry launched into moans and insults regarding the mornings lesson and Fontaine, Hermione Scowled "you do realise he is trying to help us by arming is with a better magical arsenal don't you?" Harry ignored her but Ron but back "so what! I'd rather he back home fighting than sitting in school" Harry decided to interrupt before a full scale row erupted "enough you two, Hermione you're right it may just be us left to stand against Volde-" "the taboo Harry" Ron warned "anyway I was saying it may just be us left and we will have be ready, do you think the taboo would apply here?" Harry looked at Hermione his usual source of answers "I don't know, it's possible I wouldn't risk it anyway Harry".

After a rather good lunch of chicken noodle soup, sandwiches and pumpkin juice Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the afternoon amusing themselves. As always when confronted with spare time Hermione's nose was wedged firmly in a book, Ron was messing around with a wizard's wireless hoping for news from home and Harry spent his time attempting to close his mind in preparation for further Occlumency lessons. He was doing rather well until Voldemort started creeping into his thoughts. His scar had been prickling since the morning, it wasn't at the stage where he had to succumb and enter Voldemort's thoughts although he felt it might come to that . The afternoon had passed and his scar had stopped annoying him. Professor Fontaine entered the trio's make shift dormitory "Professor Cage expects you three in his classroom this evening to test your duelling skills, I shall be in attendance and will escort you to his class" the three friends nodded and the Professor left the room. "how good do you think Clipeum Cage will be at duelling?" Asked Ron "well he should be excellent being a defence against the dark arts teacher" Hermione noted, Harry didn't join in their conversation he was still attempting to empty his thoughts and close his mind.

Around 8 pm Professor Fontaine called upon Harry, Ron and Hermione and led them whilst they were under the cloak to the fourth floor and into a large plain classroom that had 5 rows of benches where students would sit and an area for practicing spells. "Good evening Headmaster" Professor Cage called out from the front of the classroom "are you three ready?" he smiled at Ron, Hermione and Harry they all nodded. "Well how about ladies first, then Ron and we will finish with Harry?" they all nodded again. Professor Fontaine moved to the back of the room and conjured a comfortable looking chair and waited. Cage was excellent he had made short work of Ron and Hermione hadn't faired much better. His spell work was fantastic and he moved so fast not giving them any opportunity to mount any sort of defence. As Harry prepared to face off against him he thought _finally playing to my strengths_ "ready Mister Potter?" Cage asked, Harry nodded, they bowed toward each other and began. Harry began by casting the shield charm which barely withstood the strength of the spell Cage had cast toward him knocking him back several feet. Cage was casting his spells non verbally meaning Harry had little time to respond, thinking of how to turn the tables after Cage had blocked all of the stunning spells he cast he decided to use a little non-verbal spell of his own. Harry thought "Levicorpus" flicked his wand and had caught Cage off guard. He had managed to deflect the jinx at the last second but this gave Harry time to act "Impedimenta" the jinx hit home and Cage jutted still. Breathing heavily Harry raised his wand "stupefy" he had him he was sure of it and was instantly crestfallen Cage had cast his own shield charm before Harry had begun to press his advantage. "Serpensortia, Serpensortia, Serpensortia" three snakes shot from Cage's wand the first spell he had verbally casted Harry lowered his wand watching the look on Cage's face when he yelled "ssssstop!" in Parseltongue the snakes obeyed and Harry ordered them to attack their conjurer. Cage vanished the snakes and with a speed Harry couldn't believe called out "stupefy" the spell caught Harry in the chest completely off guard and sent him sprawling.

"He is rather talented Headmaster" Professor Cage said with a smile as he helped Harry to his feet "agreed Clipeum" Fontaine replied. Harry stood looking at the wand he took from Draco it felt friendly in his hand but it didn't fell right like his holly and phoenix feather wand. "Is there a problem Harry?" Fontaine enquired "No professor" "that's not your wand is it?" "no we all lost our wands back home" "we can easily remedy that" Fontaine remarked "the students will all be in their dormitories follow me to the great hall".

Under the cloak Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the two professors to the great hall and were led to the two stone pillars where Ilvermorny students either select or are selected by a wand. "you have a choice before you, you may either select a wand or be selected by a wand" Professor Fontaine instructed. The three friends removed the invisibility cloak and approached the pillars. As the three lined up Harry remembered Olivander's words _"The wand chooses the Wizard Mr Potter, it is not always clear why"_ as Harry remembered this he wondered if the other two would opt to be chosen by a wand. Hermione stood before the pillars first and as though she was having the same thoughts as Harry she opted to be selected by a wand. A small voice the trio couldn't identify called out "Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring wand ten and one quarter inches, rigid" Hermione moved off to the side and started casting simple charms and appeared delighted by the effects. Ron went next and the voice called out again from seemingly no where "Holly and Unicorn Tail Hair Wand 13 inches, nice and supple" Ron put his wand through the same tests as Hermione did and again seemed delighted. Harry was slightly nervous he knew why the holly and phoenix wand chose him, destiny the connection between him and Voldemort was further exemplified through their wands. Harry stood in front of the pillar for roughly fifteen minutes and his nervousness increased dramatically. Ron and Hermione were granted new wands almost instantly, at last a wand appeared in the small pod on the pillar and the voice called "Birch and Phoenix Feather wand, eleven and three quarter inches, very bendy". Harry picked up his new wand and instantly felt the connection between him and his new wand and he wondered if Fawkes had given this feather too. "Professor Fontaine, where did the phoenix feather come from?" "I don't rightly know, I doubt however that this one came from Albus' Phoenix Fawkes if that is what you are thinking given that the bird had never accompanied him on his four visits to this castle". Pleased with his new wand and that Fawkes hadn't likely provided this wands core he casted a few basic charms. He could feel it, this wand was either very powerful or very receptive to his magical ability.

"This is boring" Moaned Ron "I wouldn't mind it so much if we weren't confined to this room". "Cabin fever building up?" Hermione's voice drifted over from the top of a book "Harry why don't we get the cloak out an do some exploring?" Harry hadn't been listening he was still practicing emptying his mind l, it was only when Ron threw a scrunched up copy of 'Transfiguration Today' at his head did he realise he was being spoken to. "Ron! Don't throw things at him like that" "what? I was only trying to get his attention. So what about it Harry? Go and explore our new surroundings" "yeah why not I can't seem to empty my mind without an interruption" smirked Harry. "I don't think you should" the two boys looked at Hermione ready for the same rants as usual when they wanted to go sneaking about Hogwarts after dark. They let Hermione drone on and snuck out the room in the midst of her rambling "good thing she doesn't look up from her books while telling us of eh?" Harry gave a little nod of agreement and they set off. Simultaneously the castle reminded them of Hogwarts and was completely different. Ilvermorny had the moving staircases, moving portraits and ghosts just like Hogwarts but they couldn't recognise any of it. They were walking up a set of stairs they were sure would lead them too the fourth floor when a ghost floated right through them, the icy sensation sent shudders through the spines of both boys and the ghost had noticed it had passed through someone. "Students out of bed eh?" "the Headmaster will hear of this it would be much easi-" the ghost's speech halted Ron had taken out his wand and muttered "Lang lock" towards the ghost and it's tongue had been glued to the roof of its mouth and with a look of utmost fury floated through the ceiling. They rounded a corner and saw that a couple of older students were wondering around as well a girl and a boy "they must going out" said Ron "wanna mess with them?" Harry chuckled "nah we shouldn't, it's not as if we go to this school and know who they are besides no one is supposed to know we are here, remember what happened up at the Shrieking Shack?" They wondered around for a few hours more and were surely lost when they reached the door to the grounds. "Have you heard anything else from Britain Headmaster?" Professor Poole's voice was coming from the Great Hall and the boys moved closer. "Some rumours have reached my ears yes" Replied the Headmaster "it appears that the Dark Lord is turning his attention to other Ministry's in Europe before conquering the Muggle world, although Him and his Death Eaters are still killing muggles for sport and no word of any resistance has reached me". The two professors exited the Great Hall heading towards the stairs, Ron and Harry followed but only caught small glimpses of Fontaine's commentary "sure to target here eventually" "conquering the muggles now might bring about retaliation from other wizarding Governments around Europe". "You're taking quite the interest in the Potter boy sir if you don't mind my saying" "not at all, he is quite intriguing but that's not why, I wonder if you had read Dumbledore's biography?" Poole shook her head "well there was a full chapter dedicated to the relationship between Potter and Dumbledore if the book can be believed was a lot more than teacher and pupil which leads me to believe Dumbledore had a plan for defeating The Dark Lord and it may have centred around the boy. Better to train him and his friends and see if he can before we have to act ourselves". The Professors were now out of earshot and reeling Harry thought _so that's why you brought us here better if the strangers die rather than risk any one else_ without talking Harry and Ron headed back to their dorm to inform Hermione of what they had just heard. To Harry's dismay Hermione didn't seem at all surprised or angry at this news stating "well of course Harry, Professor Fontaine has no loyalty to you or us, but we could use some training up it benefits us both we would be wise to use it as we are on our own now and if you don't remember Dumbledore had sent you out to destroy You Know Who on your own and with not even having finished school. I wouldn't be too angry. Harry had to agree with Hermione but _she didn't know what it felt like to be the one that was counted in to act with no support other than her two best friends against Voldemort's army._ Harry struggled to sleep and felt like he had just shut his eyes when Fontaine came for their morning Occlumency training.


	4. Chapter 4 Occlumency, Tigers, Minister

**AN:1** I am advancing the timeline somewhat as I had planned for the golden trio to spend four years In America and have them return tonthe war when they are the same age as James and Lilly where before they died.

 **Chapter 4 Occlumency, Tigers and Ministerial Matters**

29th May 1998

Serverus Snape entered the Headmasters study, it had been a long day replacing the Carrow's as the Dark Lord required their services elsewhere and preparing the school for the year ahead. Muggleborns were no longer admitted to Hogwarts school, as soon as article hit the Daily Prophet so did the owls hit his desk. Majority of the Wizards in this country were as yet unaware of two things firstly the Ministry was completely under the Dark Lord's control and secondly that any resistance to his reign whether that was ministerial or otherwise was now non existent. "Ahhh Serverus" Dumbledore`s portrait still hung in its place behind the Headmasters desk, Snape had a shrewd suspicion that the Dark Lord hadn't ordered it taken down as the portraits occupant was in store for an interrogation at some point. "Did everything go well?" "Yes Dumbledore I have managed to convince the Dark Lord to let me select my own candidates for the vacant roles" "excellent, did Voldemort have any objections? "Not really, he is preoccupied now as his attention turns to France and the infiltration of their ministry. At least for the time being the muggle population is not his primary target and somewhat safer. He doesn't want to act against the muggle Governments until a fair portion on Europe's Ministries of Magic are under his control. I believe he has sent the Carrows to France."

Severus turned from the portrait of Dumbledore and looked toward the portrait of Fineus Nigellus Black. "Fineus" Snape waited a moment for the old Headmaster to return to his portrait "Yes Headmaster?" Fineus Nigellus' snide voice rang out "any news regarding Potter and his friends?" "No Headmaster the Mudblood" "DO NOT USE THAT NAME!" spat Snape "alright then the Granger girl hasn't opened her bag where my other portrait has been stuffed for weeks, I can't hear a thing". "Dumbledore can we be sure Potter isn't dead?" "I am almost certain of it" replied Dumbledore "He would have paraded it everywhere maybe not that Harry is dead but that he has been apprehended by the ministry". "So what's the plan going forward?" "firstly Severus you shall do your utmost to protect the students of Hogwarts and with regards to Harry he will reveal himself in due course" "are you sure he will, what if he has gone to ground and decided to give up?" "I doubt that he wants Voldemort finished as badly as Voldemort wants him dead".

Snape turned away from the portraits and drew up an advertisement for the Daily Prophet. Wholesale changes were require since the disappearances of Minerva Mcgonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Fillius Flitwick. "Severus?" "yes Albus" "have you heard any news regarding the surviving members of The Order of the Phoenix?" "not really the Weasley's must be in hiding along with Lupin and Shacklebolt and Longbottom was found," Dumbledore's picture looked anxious "he managed to escape nearly killed Jugson in the struggle brought the doorway of an old tenement building down on his head". Dumbledore looked pleased as Snape turned back to his parchment.

It had been roughly four weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry was still struggling to master Occlumency. Hermione and Ron could now both repel Fontaine`s intrusions and he was now taking a more subtle approach compared to the brute force intrusions Harry was struggling with. The difference between these methods were that compared to the brute force Legilimency attack where Harry was aware of what Fontaine could see and his presence, the subtle approach did it's best not to alert the target by letting them see what he could therefore forcing the target to look for the traces of Fontaine in their mind then repel him. Harry was surprised to note that his potions skills were developing rapidly at such a rate that Hermione had accused Harry of still having The Halfblood Prince's book which he refuted instantly Professor Woodburn had been notably impressed by his work. They had been working on brewing polyjuice potion, a potion Hermione could already brew which Harry and Ron were complete novices. "Great all three potions look the ideal colour and texture for the three week stage, they should be ready by next week and we will test them". Professor Woodburn beamed at the trio "oh Harry the Headmaster is going to be giving you an extra Occlumency lesson tonight" Harry groaned "does it have to be tonight?". "Unfortunately yes, he is briefing MACUSA on what he has learned about the Dark Lord and Britain since meeting you tomorrow, he is however keeping your presence here under wraps for the time being. Oh I better go my fifth year students will be wondering where I am" Professor Woodburn scuttled out of their make shift dormitory.

"Legilimens" memories started pouring through Harry's vision, the sorting hat was telling him he would do well in Slytherin, "bow to death Potter I said bow" Voldemort had put the imperious curse on him. "Concentrate Potter repel me" Fontaine was beginning to sound impatient at his lack of progress, the visions moved faster he couldn't control them they were moving too fast, BANG! Professor Fontaine had retreated from his mind and lifted the spell as Harry hit the floor "I really thought you would have made more progress with this the other two can almost repel me instantly". Fontaine was rubbing his temples they had been at it for two and a half hours and Harry's scar was prickling again. "Right we will try again empty your mind, prepare yourself, Legilimens" Harry's memories flew by in a blur so fast that he couldn't make them out "come on Potter a little effort for Merlin's sake". Harry braced and with every ounce of willpower he had emptied his mind, he could sense something he wasn't sure what, he located the something and discovered he could sense Fontaine's intrusion like his presence made the memory heavier. He was lingering in the memory of the Dementor attack in the alleyway of Wisteria Walk Harry honed in on Fontaine. He had moved to the memory of him kissing Ginny after the Quidditch final, Harry again honed in on that memory and managed to make it stop still before Fontaine could move on. His vision had split again he could see the office and the memory but the office was clearer this time "Yes! Potter that's it you've found me now repel me" with all his mental strength Harry at last repelled Fontaine almost as if a pair of hands had formed in his mind and physically shoved Fontaine from his mind and for a fleeting few seconds felt tremendous relief at finally repelling a Legilimency attack then collapsed. He felt a gentle tapping on his face followed by Fontaine's voice "rennevarte". Harry sat up he was feeling groggy and slightly sick "what happened?" "you managed to repel my Legilimency attack but the effort caused you to collapse". Harry felt stricken _how can I master Occlumency if I collapse on the first time I managed it_ "you will get the hang of it Harry, plenty of wizards can't do it and you have just proven you can". Harry didn't reply he was trying to get his head straight an dB the sickly feeling was growing rather than diminishing "Head back to your dorm we are done for tonight, we will give it a few days before we try again but I want to to continue practicing emptying your mind in the mean time. I think professors Cage and Rowand want to work on Patronus charms with you, Ron and Hermione in the coming week and I dare say that will be difficult enough" "we can already produce full body Patronuses". "Impressive would you mind showing me?" Harry raised his wand and muttered "Expecto Patronum" a wisp of silvery vapour rose from his wand "A good attempt from someone so young however a full Patronus normally has a form of an animal" Harry gave the Professor a scalding look and raised his wand again "Expecto Patronum" the silver stag bust from his wand and cantered around the room "very impressive Harry and you say the other two can produce a Patronus as well?" "Yes Ron's takes the form of a Jack Russell Terrier and Hermione's takes the form of an Otter" "Very impressive indeed" Replied Fontaine as the Stag evaporated into thin air "hmm I wonder why is your Patronus a Stag?" "oh It was my father's Animagus form professor" "so your father was an Animagus as well you do come from a talented family Mister Potter, well Professor Cage is an Animagus also I wonder if I could persuade him to teach you three, I know you have the cloak to disguise yourself" Fontaine noted this as if he had read Harry's mind "being able to disguise yourselves in different ways would be advantageous, I'll raise this with Clipeum when I return from MACUSA". "Won't the people at MACUSA wonder why you have taken so long to brief them on whats happened?" asked Harry "probably four weeks is a rather long time, I do however intend to keep your presence here a secret. Now head back too your dorm I will see you when I return. Harry left the office and headed back toward his dorm he was walking along not paying attention and almost collided headlong with two students. He heard a shrill shriek "IT'S HARRY POTTER! IN OUR SCHOOL" he had left the cloak in Fontaine's office, how could he be so stupid the two girls approached him wearing robes of blue with cranberry at the hems fastened together with the same Gordian Knott he was wearing under his shirt. They were both wearing silver badges with a P in the middle which led Harry to assume they were prefects. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get a job here?" Harry ignored their questions, looked around to make sure no one else was around, raised his wand and muttered "obliviate" twice, the two girls faces took on a dazed and confused look Harry quickly disillusioned himself glad Professor Rowand had thought to teach him how to do it and proceeded back to his dorm.

30th May 1998 MACUSA Headquarters

Professor Fontaine was stood before five individuals, President Iustus Princeps who was in his last two years of his Pesidency, Cheif Auror Robert Brown, Veronica Walker the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and two Aurors Kowalski and Selwyn descendant of the British pure blood family.

"Agilbert what has taken you so long to return from Europe?" "disturbing discoveries Mr President that required further investigation" "what do you mean disturbing discoveries?" Piped up Robert Brown, _as arrogant and full of himself now just as he was at school, how he managed to replace the man I picked as my successor is beyond me. "_ Well Chief Auror, the death of Albus Dumbledore at the hands of one of his own staff" the five MACUSA representatives looked terror-stricken "the fall of the Ministry of Magic in London and the failed last stand at Hogwarts School. Magical Britain is now under the control of the Dark Lord although he maintains a puppet Government and I believe France will be targeted simultaneously along with the populous of Muggle Britain next. It won't be long before he turns his attentions here you must prepare".

"Surely it's not that bad" piped up Brown again, Fontaine rubbed his temple from what he had heard from Potter Dumbledore had this same issue from his Ministry before his death and he was damned if he was going to allow it here. "Professor Albus Dumbledore was a mediocre Wizard was he Brown? No he was the most powerful Wizard in the world. Except for maybe the Dark Lord himself and notice how He didn't kill Albus himself, he had an undercover Death Eater do it when Albus' guard would have most surely been lowered and the fact The Dark Lord never sought a confrontation with Dumbledore himself should drive home the seriousness of the situation! He was the biggest obstacle to You Know Who" Fontaine had been shouting he didn't like losing control like that but MACUSA would not suffer the same folly's as wizarding Britain. "What about the Potter boy?" Asked Veronica Walker in a small voice "unknown could be dead for all we know" "and what else did the International Confederation of Wizards inform you of?" President Princeps enquired "I didn't make contact with the Confederation, I was intercepted in Paris by Madame Maxime Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and she informed me of the situation, she feared the French Ministry may also be infiltrated. I will tell you also that Dumbledore died more than a year ago" The President looked aghast "More than a year ago? It took the Confederation more than year to inform us of the fate of it's highest ranked official?"" yes Mr President" replied Fontaine "our path forward is clear, Brown, Walker prepare your departments for attempted infiltration and double training regimens, all qualified Aurors are to undergo four week intense additional training on identifying Wizards acting under the Imperious Curse and how to resist it. I myself will contact the 'Wizard's Voice' and give a statement which should hopefully put our citizens on guard. We will be ready when war reaches our shores. Thanks you Professor Fontaine you may go" Fontaine bowed before the President, turned in a flurry of robes and left the room.

As Agilbert was heading down from the top floor of the Ministry Chief Auror Brown caught up with him "Professor may I have a word?" "of course Brown what is it?" "do you really think it will come to war here?" Professor Fontaine had little patience for this pompous prick at school were he strut around as if he ran the place due to his well connected father, which no doubt bought him his position today. "The death of Albus Dumbledore and the failed last stand at Hogwarts means the only thing that is likely to happen is the escalation of the war! Make no mistake Brown Wizarding Britain was already at war with the Death Eaters and you can now count Britain's ministry as a member of his army. Now I advise you to prepare and prepare well also to keep an eye on Selwyn his family are descended from the British pureblood. Brown the Second Wizarding War has begun". Without another word Fontaine left the stunned Auror with a look of Horrified awe as he left the building.

31st May 1998

The Wizard's Voice

 **Britain Has Fallen**

In an exclusive interview MACUSA President Iustus Princeps has issued a statement that is bound to shock and horrify readers.

"We have received intelligence that Wizarding Britain has fallen under the control of the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort. Therefor we must do our utmost to prepare and ensure the safety and liberty of our people. I have also been advised that speaking Voldemort's name can cause protective enchantments to fail as an effect of a taboo placed upon the name however we are unsure of the taboo's effectiveness here in America and issue advice as a precautionary effort. Be rest assured that we, your Government will be taking every step necessary to protect your freedom.

As seen in the statement above The Ministry of Magic in London has fallen under the control of Dark Wizards, any Witch or Wizard who had plans to travel to Europe and especially Britain is being urged by MACUSA to cancel such trips.

Also see page two for the surprising resignation of Chief Auror Robert Brown.

 **Chief Auror Resigns**

It has come to light since the statement issued by MACUSA regarding the fate of Wizarding Britain the Chief Auror of MACUSA has resigned his position Robert Brown and Veronica Walker head of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement have both been unavailable for comment.

30th July 1998

"Stupefy" Ron landed on his back floundering like a landed fish "you're getting much better Ron" Professor Cage said as he held out a hand to help Ron back to his feet "in fact you all are especially Mr Potter over there I can barely contain you now just goes to show what four weeks of hard work can do". Harry looked please with himself while Ron and Hermione looked sullen, Ron because he had just been stunned but Hermione was the one that was used to teacher adoration and over the last month Harry was proving to be every bit her equal when he put his mind to it. He was always better at Defence however now other talents were blossoming. His charm work was extremely impressive now and in his duel with Cage twenty minutes earlier he had transfigured a statue of an old goblin to fight along side him and was now using Parseltongue to his advantage conjuring snakes to help him fight. It also seemed professor Slughorn was right in suggesting he had inherited his mother's potions ability only the other day there he had been given a poison and told to apply Gulpalott's third law and brewed an antidote within the hour when his best attempt in Slughorn's class was to produce Bezoar like a right smug git.

"Well I have been asked by the Headmaster to attempt to teach you how to morph into an Animagus form" Ron looked similarly to have being confunded at this news and Hermione dropped a rather thick edition of a practical defence module on her foot causing her to hop around on the spot for a minute or two. "it is a difficult process and I was initially unwilling to teach you due to adherent risks of attempting such a transformation l, however the Headmaster has managed to convince me to teach you and we will start at the full moon". "Are you an Animagus then?" asked Ron asked Professor Cage smiled and then in an instant a great Tiger was padding around the room and just as quick Professor Cage was stood back in front of them. "Do any of you know how to attempt the Animagus Transformation?" Asked Professor Cage and instantly Hermione was off as if he had swallowed the textbook on Animagi "Part of the process by which one becomes an Animagus is holding the leaf of a mandrake in their mouth for an entire moons cycle from full moon to full moon, using the leaf for the creation of a potion, reciting an incantation ( _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ ) on a daily basis and drinking the Animagus potion during a lightning storm. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can then change at will, with or without the use of a wand. the wizard must spit the leaf in a phial within range of the moon's pure rays. To the moon-struck phial, the wizard or witch must add one of their own hairs, a silver teaspoon of dew that has not seen sunlight or been touched by human feet for seven days, and the chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth. The mixture must be put in a quiet, dark place and cannot be in any way disturbed. It is also said that a Wizard's Patronus can determine which animal he can transform into for example Harry would likely take the form of a Stag". "Very good Miss Granger but the Patronus thing is not always true as my Patronus for example is an Eagle. This will be the last skill we teach you here at Ilvermorny the other Professors have informed the Headmaster that your Charms, Potions and Transfiguration abilities are to be quite frank exceptional for your age and well above average for a fully qualified middle aged wizard or witch". The trio smiled all of them had felt as if they had ten years of magical information rammed down their throats over the last three months although Hermione's skills were always well above that of a gifted student, the transformation in all three was unsettling. "The other professors and I will still be following our current lesson plan with you three as you will be here for a few more months whilst we master the Animgus Transformation and we wouldn't want you getting rusty would we?" Professor Cage was grinning then his face met Harry's who looked a bit down hearted " oh yes and Harry will still be having Occlumency tuition from the Headmaster, I believe you can repel him now can you not?" "yes but I can't repel him when he is being subtle about his mental intrusions, I can repel his brute force intrusions now" Replied Harry "you'll get the hang of it, wow it is well past midnight right you three get under the cloak and off to bed". Professor Cage waved them off from his classroom as Ron and Hermione instantly bust into conversation about the Amimagus lessons and awed appreciation of Cage's Animagus form. Harry didn't join in this conversation he was still worried about his lack of progress with his Occlumency lessons and it didn't help that Ron and Hermione were no longer receiving these lessons as they could both repel a Legilimens at will.


	5. Chapter 5 The Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 5 The Order of the Phoenix**

A cat was lapping at a puddle in a dreary London street, It had been raining for a week straight with no sign of letting off. The cobblestones had been flooded and the cars stood still outside the old grey brick tenements. With a loud crack the cat scarpered as a gaunt looking Neville Longbottom appeared out of thin air, he was considerably thinner around the face having hardly eaten in the last few months, he remembered fondly the three square meals a day back at Hogwarts but those days had long passed. "You! I'll be phoning the police if you've smashed any of those car windows" the concerned muggle man had shouted at Neville taking the Crack of his apparition as an act of mindless vandalism. Neville put his head down and hurriedly headed toward the bottom of the street, several muggles were now hanging out of their windows.

 _What do I do now_ thought Neville _I couldn't try to contact anyone I'd put them in danger for sure, if anyone was still alive and free._ He had been cornered and fought his way out a further twice since the incident with Jugson. He had found an article of his apparent grievous assault of the death eater in an abandoned copy of the daily prophet about a week after it happened. As he rounded the corner he noticed a small newsagents the brightly lit sign grabbing his attention against the dark backdrop of this London neighbourhood that time seemingly forgot with the drab grey tenements and cobbled roads. Driven by desperation Neville entered the shop he had no money muggle or otherwise but he hadn't eaten in two days and it had been months since his last meal that didn't consist of scraps scavenged from dustbins.

The shopkeeper's attention was instantly drawn to Neville as he entered the store "we don't do giveaways mate" "I have money don't worry" replied Neville. The shopkeeper didn't take his eyes off Neville as he went around picking up a three pack of instant noodles, a pack of bacon and a loaf of bread, Neville's mouth had already begun to water at the thought of food. "That'll do yah mate I'm just about to lock up" the shopkeeper's voice came from behind Him. Neville looked up grabbed a pack of polystyrene cups and looked the man dead in they eye and with a flick of his wand Neville made tins of soup, peas, carrots and wide manner of other products fly of the shelves. As the shopkeeper took cover Neville ran out the shop rounded the corner and disapparated with a loud crack.

Neville managed to scavenge an old worn pot from a bin from behind an Asian takeaway in Coventry before disapparating to an open field where he settled for his first full meal in ages. His belly full after eating everything he had stolen from the shop Neville fell asleep next to the fire he had used to cook his supper.

Over one hundred miles away in a small newsagents a very nervous and disgruntled shopkeeper was being interviewed by two very strangely dressed men. "so he was quite tall with dark hair, very ragged looking with a set of black robes over faded jeans?" asked Yaxley "that sounds about right then he sent all sorts of tins flying everywhere it was something like magic". Without another word Yaxley raised his wand and muttered "obliviate" as the dazed look took over the shopkeeper's face the two Wizards left the shop. "Sounds like Longbottom doesn't it Yaxley?" "I'm certain of it Travers the question is where has he went, send groups of Snatchers out to find him I'd bet he is in the countryside that's probably where he would feel safest." The two men walked into an alley and turned on the spot and disappeared.

Neville was woken abruptly by someone kicking his foot "boy care to explain to me why you felt it acceptable to light a fire in my field?" He looked around and rubbed his eyes and noticed three figures at the bottom of the field behind the farmer dressed in pitch black robes. He sprang to his feet and started to sprint toward a break in the fence that led to a wooded area. "I'll be calling the police boy I got a good look you" the Farmer yelled as Neville ran with all the power he could muster in his legs. He was in the heart of the wooded area when a series of loud cracks filled him with horror.

"Got you now Longbottom, did you really think you could avoid us forever" the snarling tone of someone he did not know came from beyond the trees off to his left. Neville hut the ground as three jets of red light hurled toward him _so they're not trying to kill me yet._ "Difindo" Neville aimed his wand at the trees and branches were cut away "ouch! He's slashed my hand open" "who cares Vale capture him" _awww poor Vale whoever he is_ thought Neville _not as if he has to try and fend off three attackers_. "Incendio!" screamed one of his assailants and instantly an inferno circled around him. Panic started to set in as the three snatchers stepped through the flames, Neville couldn't think and started turning in circles looking for a way out, seeing no chance of escape he turned on the spot to disapparate as two sets of hands grabbed him by the shoulders.

As Neville was squashed into the darkness he felt extremely heavy, as if he were carrying a great weight. As he appeared on a deserted street his heart sunk as he realised he had brought two of the snatchers along for the ride. "Crucio" Neville screamed it was pain beyond pain _so this is what Mum and Dad had to endure._ The Cruciatus curse was lifted and as the second snatcher yelled "Incarcerous" Neville rolled out of the way and scrambled to his feet. "Everte Statum" Neville shrieked and one of the snatchers was blasted backwards by twenty feet "Lacarnum Inflamarae" a ball of fire came shooting toward Neville, he tried to extinguish the ball with the aguamenti charm, Neville's charm merely caused steam to rise to from the ball as it collided with his chest and threw him to the floor. The pain was searing through his chest and his vision had blurred, the two Wizards were standing over him but it looked like six to Neville as he yelled his last hope "protego" the ropes that would have bound him in place were swatted aside. His vision was clearing and the panic was now overwhelming, flat on his back with to hulking snatchers lingering over him. In an act of desperation Neville raised his wand "obscuro" as one of the snatchers wrestled with the blindfold Neville had conjured he quickly pointed his wand at the other "STUPEFY" the stunning spell hut home and the snatcher hut the wall with a dull crunch. Finally with a bit of breathing space Neville turned on the spot at the blindfolded snatcher called out "Sectumsempra" as Neville disapparated he felt severe pain shoot up his right hand side, as he appeared on a secluded country road he hut the ground blood pouring from open wounds on his face and right arm. Just as Neville succumbed to darkness edging in from the corners of his eyes he heard a voice "NEVILLE!". _But it couldn't be the man that voice belonged to hadn't escaped Hogwarts he was covering the students trying to escape._ "I can't heal these wounds myself" Neville felt a hand wrap round his left wrist as he passed out. Remus Lupin softly muttered "ferula" bandages sprouted from the end of his wand covering Neville's wounds. Remus could see that the bandages wouldn't hold for long. Turning on the spot with his hand around Neville's wrist he disapparated "ARTHUR, MOLLY HELP I'VE FOUND NEVILLE! ".

As Neville came too he realised he was extremely comfortable and properly warm for the first time in ages. He opened his eyes he saw a very familiar face "Gran?" Neville croaked "he's awake!" Augusta Longbottom shouted, "you gave us quite a scare there Son". Neville heard feet clambering up a set of stairs and all at once the room he had woke up in was full. Neville looked down at his arm which was covered in scars and felt his cheek which also had some scarring and his chest was agony covered in blisters and there was a red bottle of a blood replenishing draught on the oak table next to the bed. He looked around the room at the faces of Remus Lupin, Kingsley Schaklebolt, all the Weasley`s except for Ron, Minerva Mcgonagall and his Gran, all at once Neville was overcome with joy as he realised with a tear dripping down his face that The Order of The Phoenix was still in operation.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mudblood

**Chapter 6 The Mudblood**

The winds were howling as the young man trundled through the billowing snow. How he hadn't been found given his close proximity to the castle was nothing short of dumb luck. He had been fighting in the grounds of Hogwarts before he was hit with he thought must have been a stunning spell. As he came around under a tree covered from sight by the thickness of the forbidden forest he knew He Who Must Not Be Named must have won. Piles of bodies were dotted around the grounds as the Carrow's supervised the disposal of the fallen. As panic set in his immediate thoughts were of reaching Hogsmeade and disapparating to safety. He stayed within the forest hoping the trees would shield him searching eyes, wizards in death eater robes were everywhere he could see and he didn't want to draw their attention upon him, a lone Mudblood survivor that could be toyed with for sport.

He never even made it as far the school gates "it's no use going that way you'll never make it" the strange voice came from the darkness striking the fear of God into his gut. " who" he began before being cut off "to the mountains if your lucky you will meet Hagrid, if not…" the voice trailed off. He still couldn't see the person who was speaking to him but the rustling of the ground suggested more than one person was close by. The Centaur stood out from the thicket of bushes that concealed him and repeated "to the mountains, the death eaters are searching for survivors of the battle the best chance for survival is to hide in the mountains". Saying nothing more the centaur turned and galloped deeper into the forest and figuring he would rather be eaten to death in the forest than being subjugated to the death eaters he started walking deeper into the forest towards the mountains at the other side he had stared at during the boring lectures of Professor Binns.

It had been three months he'd been hiding out in the mountains hunting small animals to feed himself and melting snow for drinking water. To think his family had wealth that would have made the Malfoy's seem like beggars and here he was living off the land. He had wondered over the last year if he would have been better off going to Eaton rather than Hogwarts or if he would have ended up a nameless victim of the death eaters just the same wherever he was educated. Too afraid to go home incase the worst has happened and the freezing temperatures he was getting desperate. Barely able to keep a fire stoked or ignore the hunger rumbling through his stomach he made a decision he left the cave he was calling home that night turned on the spot and vanished into the darkness.

The Mudblood apparated onto the lawn of a lush mansion in Abergavenny. Few lights were on in the house however The Mudblood figured it must be roughly 4am so that didn't give him cause for concern. He entered the mansion, quiet as the dawn not a sound to be heard on the ground floor of the three floor property. There was still hope his parents hadn't been targeted. As he moved room from room ensuring all was well in the house his fears were easing. As he approached the large drawing room which was situated on the second floor he saw a flickering light from the open door and heard a mans voice a voice he didn't recognize. _I wouldn't have seen that light from the outside there are no windows in that room_ he readied his wand and approached the door. As he peered around the door he saw a man not much older than himself leaning back in his father's chair and swigging from a decanter. Stan Shunpike had been rather enjoying himself drinking the old man's drink and swinging in his chair inside the muggle estate whilst the others attended to the matter of securing the muggles wealth. Which was not an order, the deaths of the muggles here wasn't an order either just a bit of fun however as Goyle had pointed out it would be a shame if that all money went to waste. "Incarcerous", "whatya playin'at, Goyle this isn't funny I thought you'd left". The thick ropes bound the man to chair as the Mudblood entered the room and ensured they were quite alone, satisfied the man in the chair was the only stranger in the room he locked the door with the Colloportus charm. "Who are you what have you done with my parents?" "I'd leave if I were you boy, a Mudblood all alone and my friends will be back soon ya know" "That wasn't what I asked" panic had hit him like a freight train he was sure Goyle's father was a death eater that Potter had named in that Quibbler article and a death eater presence in his house was a grim diagnosis for his parents. He walked over and yanked the man's left sleeve "the dark mark, that scare ya boy?" "my parents what have you done with them?" the man chuckled "dead boy and you anawl soon as my friends return" "where are they now? Why hasn't the dark mark been conjured over the house?" "asif I'd tell a rotten little Mudblood like you anythin" the man spat back. He couldn't spend much longer wasting time ge needed answers but he didn't know the Crutiatus curse. _Well there's more than way to skin a cat_ the Mudblood thought "you will tell me what I want to know" anger was filling his every cell but the words came out quite calmly as did the next pointing his wand at the mans leg "Defodio" a chunk of flesh was gouged from the mans leg as he screamed in pain.

Twenty five minutes later after employing the gouging, conjunctivitis and Aguamenti charm in a method he had seen in an old movie when he was a child that he shouldn't really have been watching. The Mudblood had learned everything he needed to know from Stan Shunpike ex conductor of the Knight Bus. Himself, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had murdered his parents and Crabbe and Goyle using polyjuice potion intended to seize his family's fortune. _Crabbe and Goyle incompetent dunderheads shouldn't be too hard to handle I just have to find the man who resembles father and then find the other and return them here._ He checked the time "6:30 am the bank won't open for another two and a half hours plenty of time". Ensuring Stan was secured and couldn't escape his bonds he performed an anti-apparition jinx, took the remaining potion from the goblet that had been used to impersonate his father, secured it in the inside pocket of his father's best suit and set out for the nearest town.

He waited sitting on a bench at the park opposite the high street waiting for the man that looked exactly as he did. He hadn't taken the polyjuice potion right away as he knew it only lasted an hour and would have been a 17 year old boy in an ill fitting suit by the time the bank opened. Twenty minutes passed by and he saw them two idiots who didn't know how polyjuice worked and where now arguing on how best to secure his family's wealth. Crack! The Mudblood apparated right behind Crabbe and Goyle and seized a hold of both their collars as they gasped in shock as the man they had just killed grabbed a hold of them and turned on the spot.

As the trio appeared on the manor grounds the Mudblood subdued the two with a quick Incarcerous charm displaying rapid spellwork he hadn't thought himself capable of confiscated their wands and dissaparated an idea had formed in his head and he wanted to act now before he lost his nerve.

Thirty Minutes later the Mudblood was back in the large drawing room admiring his three prisoners precarious positions. He had transferred all of his family's fortune into his own savings account and now part two of his plan was about to take place. He ripped a handful of hairs from Stan's head "what'ya playin' at boy? You know our friends will come looking for us best to let us go now and avoid the backlash" "Silencio, and that's quite enough from you. You already told me this was a random venture you three were carrying out and I doubt three useless death eaters like yourselves will be missed. Imagine what your peers would say, being defeated by a filthy Mudblood". Luckily Goyle had only used a small amount of their store of polyjuice or this plan would go to shit faster than a fly in the summer heat. Depositing his handful of hairs into the potion Stan Shunpike fully clad in Death Eater Robes left the room.

Awaiting to be seen in the queue at Gringotts Wizarding Bank the Mudblood was starting to have doubts. He had heard of all the detection charms held here. _As long as I don't actually have to go near the vaults I should be fine._ "Next" the goblin at the tellers desk looked bored a good sign thought the Mudblood. "I'd like to open a new account" "fine, provide your name, blood status, any additional instructions and present your wand for identification" "I'll be able to send instructions regarding withdrawal and movement of funds by owl?" asked the Mudblood "yes, yes" the Goblin replied as if he was desperate to be done with him "you will have to provide a deposit today" "okay good I want you to take all of the funds from this muggle bank account and convert it all into Galleons, the filthy Muggle fanily won't have any use for it now". The Goblin raised an eyebrow "okay, that can be arranged for a fee of five percent" The Mudblood mutteres "Confundo" under his breath and the Goblin continued "as I was saying there will be no fee for a wizard of your standing the money will be in your vault by tomorrow morning here is your key and the vault number will be one thousand one hundred and seventeen". "Good I'll be sending regular owls with instructions for my money I'm a very busy man and don't wish to come traipsing in and out of here whenever I have need of managing my money" he quickly flashed the dark mark from under his left sleeve to emphasise the point "not a problem good sir" replied the Goblin and the Mudblood left the bank and apparated back to Abergavenny.

He has just made it out of Diagon Alley when the polyjuice started to wear off however he was now sitting in the drawing room of the huge mansion with his three prisoners stunned into unconsciousness. The Mudblood was contemplating on the atrocities being suffered by others of his birth and muggles alike and this angered him his family was dead and he wanted revenge. The Mudblood was now the richest Wizard in history and Justin Finch-Fletchley had many plans to use this wealth to fight back.


End file.
